


Minds And Those Who Have Lost Theirs

by Rhidee



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Horror, I am scream, Other, Warnings in fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-25 10:32:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6191620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhidee/pseuds/Rhidee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A requested fic about messed up kids doing terrifying things.  Required awkward research.  Very angst.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Minds And Those Who Have Lost Theirs

**Author's Note:**

> These are the tags, read if you may be triggered by violence and implied torture, please dont trigger yourself for the fic. I wrote it and I was disturbed by it, so im really not going to blame anyone who doesnt read. For anyone else, its spoilers.   
> :  
> :  
> :  
> #Bone eating #Torture #implied torturing of loved ones #bonds #something like an improper frontal lobotomy #but done by someone who doesnt know what that means #on someone with no brain #dust eating #sadism #immense pain #implied future injections of determination

Powdery. Crunchy. It clings to your teeth as you gnaw away at it. You smile brightly as you enjoy the flavor, spreading around your mouth and savoring it. His glorious cries adds music to your fine dinning experience. Snap, crunch, grind. A symphony of agony.

There is no quick way to eat a skeleton. Bone takes time to chew, unless you enjoy the feeling of it scratching down your throat. Luckily you do, but you want to savor it more than devour it. The taste is wonderful, albeit indescribable. The sense of pride doesn't sour his bones either. You suck on the bones and they cut your tongue. Blood and bones, isn't that all humans are.

You finish your piece, licking your fingers. A quick motion snaps off one of his ribs. His scream echoes loudly against the walls. Oh no no, this simply won't do. Even if the lab you.. 'acquired' from the fool scientist bad a degree of solidarity from the rest of Hotland, a passing monster may call the hounds on you. In a mostly literal sense. 

You ponder the irony in all this, as you pick up a long pointed metal rod and lay it on his forehead. Its fitting that tools used on scared human children by monsters, one day be used on scared monster adults by a human child. History repeats itself, as they say.

You share this with him as you raise the hammer, allowing him to shout more words of belief in you. What a fool. He thinks you wish to be good. You hit the pick, and his scream almost drowns out the ting and crunch. Maybe you should gag him. Maybe you should use his brothers bones to do it. 

You smile as you look at his agonized face, his dust slowly floating into his tears. You run a finger across his cheek, and sample the mixture of bone and tears. Delicious.  
It is hilarious. The Great Papyrus tastes great. A shattering laugh bursts from your dust coated lips, blood splattering your mouth. You use your knife to scrap off some more bone, and lick it directly off him. You wonder how long you can keep him before he shatters.

Do skeletons work as good seasoning? Or perhaps as flour. Can you create spaghetti out of him? You're no cook, only a baker. Things learned from happier times. They are passed, and those who remain are broken. It's best not to dwell.

Maybe you can keep him alive with Determination injections. There should be some around here. You do hope it won't melt him. You guess you'll see.

After all, even if you mess up, there's always the next run. You have ideas...

Besides, there's no harm in having a little fun, especially when you can erase the consequences.

Is there?


End file.
